The Process of Falling in Love
by justtraveler
Summary: After the trauma of Hoyt, Jane and Maura get some deserved downtime. In the process they fall in love.  I don't own them.


Title: **"Process of Falling in Love"**

Our beautiful heroines have been through hell and back. Jane having to rescue Maura  
>and defend herself from creeptastik Hoyt who, thankfully, got his justly deserved comeuppance.<p>

But the ordeal had once again shaken Jane to point of sleepless nights. She  
>relives that infirmary nightmare, and all she can do is think of Maura and how<br>close she came to death.

Jane asks Maura to spend the night so they can talk about it. Perhaps a way  
>to dislodge the unpleasantness. Maura obliges but instead of illuminating<br>any closure on the matter, the wine and beer just makes them sleepy.

They retire to the bed and fall asleep. During the night, Jane has another  
>dream, the recurring nightmare. She starts to toss and turn and in doing<br>so disturbs Maura. Maura tries to wake Jane and grabs her arms. Jane  
>reflexively grabs Maura's arms and for a few tense moments, starts to<br>wrestle Maura. Where upon Maura cries out due to the pain. Her cry  
>wakes Jane. She realizes what happen and apologizes profusely.<br>"Oh sweetie" she says, and with a sigh of relief that it was just a dream, she  
>briefly kisses Maura on the lips and cheeks. Maura returns the kisses and inevitably they kiss deeper and longer, until both abruptly stop. Neither woman wanting to take<p>

advantage of the situation. "Goodnight Maura" Jane says turning away from

to resume her sleep - more distraught than the nightmare itself. Maura remains silent, still trying to collect herself from the storm that is 'her' Jane.

{**the morning after**}

Jane slowly wakes, then bolts upright. She reaches over to find  
>Maura isn't there. "Did last night really happen?" she thought.<br>She closes her eyes, then licks her lips - Mmmm. "Yeah it did"!

Maura is in the kitchen, reading her phone text. Jane stealthily  
>walks in. She looks at Maura in a whole new light. Jane is sexualizing<br>her...friend...girlfriend...wifey. Those strong leg muscle, and just  
>whatever else is under that robe (she licks her lips).<p>

"We have to TALK" Jane blurts out. And by 'talking' she means  
>finishing what was started last night.<p>

A startled Maura reacts, "And good-morning to you, too".

"How did we get to this space, Maura? Everything you've done for me.  
>For Ma...even Tommy. All of that...and I've never thanked you...or told you<p>

I love you. So, after...you know...what happened last night...um, WE have to talk".

Maura puts her hands on her hips and stares.

Jane asks shyly, "Wha...what"?

"It's that TONE. I'm not a piece of meat. A pony you  
>can just order around" Maura says, while looking back<br>at her phone.

"Nooo! No you're not!", Jane replies quickly (while  
>wondering if Maura had read her mind.) "But we do need to 'talk'. I'm going to take a shower."<p>

Maura speaks up "Make it quick, Korsak will be over in  
>a few minutes. He has some paperwork for you."<p>

"Yes, dear!" Jane says, while giving Maura a sly smile.

Jane is on her way to the showers. Maura looks up after the  
>sarcastic 'Yes, dear! reply from Jane. Maura shakes her head while,<br>to her amazement, her eyes become transfixed on Janes' behind.

Maura wistfully recalls last night's unintentional wrestling match. Jane had a  
>nightmare and was tossing and turning. Maura wanted to calm Jane and grabbed<br>both arms. "I shouldn't have grabbed her arms" Maura thought. "I should have  
>gotten out of bed and called to her."<p>

But that would negate last nights kiss and the sexual arousal  
>she had from Janes' weight and frantic movement while Jane was astride her.<p>

Maura suddenly wants to feel that feeling again and considers following Jane  
>- until - she hears the doorbell.<p>

"Damn...that must be Korsak".

Maura was expecting Korsak, but Frost was there too. Frost has always  
>had a soft-crush on Maura, but after seeing her on the infirmary bed, his<br>crush went from soft to hard. He was careful not to be open with his  
>feelings - his understanding of the nature of Maura and Jane's relationship.<p>

While Jane and Maura obstensibly kept their relationship 'professional',  
>the whole criminal division at Boston PD noticed the lingering stares and knew<br>that there was a certain somethin'-somethin' between them.

Korsak: "Good morning Maura".

Maura: "Good morning Korsak, Frost".

Korsak: "How are you holding up?"

Maura deciding she didn't have to be the 'stoic queen', answers;  
>"Um...well...I guess as well as to be expected. Although I<br>still feel little drained and...a little edgy at times.

"And Jane. How is she doing?" , Korsak asks, as he and  
>Frost take a seat on the sofa..<p>

"She's taking a shower right now", Maura says. Reluctant  
>to give away too much information. "Would either of you<br>like some coffee?"

"Yes, please!" Frost chimes in, a little too eagerly. Then  
>realizing his mistake he offers to make it if she hasn't done<br>so already.

Maura: "Could you Frost...I would appreciate it".

Korsak: "Maura, the commandant wants you to know that  
>you, and Jane, can take all the time you need, which<br>translates to two weeks."

Jane appears. "Well look, the gangs all here" she says  
>as she eyes Frost in the kitchen. "Frost, what are you<br>doing?"

Frost: "...Hi Jane. I was trying to negotiate this  
>expresso machine..."<p>

Maura: "Oh...let me help you with that".

While Maura walks over to help Frost, Jane suddenly  
>feels territorial.<p>

Although Frost has been her able  
>partner, after last night, everything within close<br>proximity of her Maura is off-limits.

Maura works out the kinks in the expresso machine  
>and Frost quickly returns to the safe place of the sofa.<p>

Jane takes a seat. Looks at Frost and says:  
>"I love you, Frost".<p>

Frost, looks at Jane, squints his eyes, and says, "I love you too, Jane".

Korsak looks up from his paperwork, looks at Jane,  
>turns and looks at Frost, then ask: "What...don't I get<br>any love?"

Korsak looks up and asks "

He had been left out of the love-fest earlier but what  
>he didn't know was that Jane's "I love you Frost" was a shot<br>across the bow.

Mercifully Maura walks over and asks " Who wants coffee, or tea".

Jane wanted to finish that line 'coffee, tea or me', but quickly thought  
>against it due to mixed company.<p>

"Not me" Jane says, "I'm going back to bed...going to take my 'sweet dreams pill'  
>and relax.<p>

"Coffee, black" Korsak says. "Two sugars for me, thanks" Frost chimes in.

Korsak: "Now to business, Jane. You have a least two weeks off, after that  
>we'll need to ask for additional help. Internal affairs wants to wrap up the Hoyt<br>case so (setting papers in front of her) they'd like a brief description of the...  
>the...last moments.<p>

Frost: "Also, Jane, Korsak and I are trying to put the warden on the hot seat.  
>We need any additional information on that, too."<p>

Maura arrives with the two coffees and her own tea. Jane has put both hands  
>on her face and starts lowering her head. Maura looks at Korsak and asks "Is<br>there any easier way to do this?"

Korsak: "Well...Jane...I suppose. I know. You call the office number and leave it  
>on my voice mail. I'll write up the rest of the report".<p>

"Thanks Korsak. Appreciate it" Jane says, suddenly feeling a little lighter. "I  
>want to relax, watch some Patriots, sleep alot...you know...(quotation fingers)<br>'recover'."

After few more moments of small talk, Korsak and Frost say their goodbyes and  
>wish both Maura and Jane good day. Jane says "Korsak you'll have that report<br>before the day is out."

Korsak: "Fine Jane. Call me if you need me".

Jane fires up the remote, starts watching reruns of the Patriots game, changes  
>to other recordings, quickly gets bored and heads off to bed.<p>

Jane: "Maura, have you seen my 'sweet dreams' pill?" Maura answers sarcasticly  
>"I don't know. WHERE have you looked?"<p>

Jane answers with a smile: "No...I haven't looked. I expect YOU to know these things?"

Maura: "And...why is that"? Jane answers exhaustively: "hmm...well, I don't have time  
>for twenty questions. I don't need them. I'm sleepy enough".<p>

Jane gets into bed and closes her eyes. She's primed for sleep but it may take a while.  
>Suddenly Maura climbs in bed with her. Backs up into Jane in the spooning position,<br>she takes Janes' arms and wraps them around her waist.

Jane: (cough) Well I'm not going to get any sleep THIS way. (her loins heating up)

Maura suddenly bucks backwards. "Oh!" Jane cries out.

Jane: "I'm going to hurt you..."

Maura turns her shoulder, looks at Jane's lips and asks, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Jane kisses her gently on the lips...then says..."That's a promise."

Jane kisses Maura gently again then suddenly she is overwhelmed  
>with an all-encompassing feeling that she can't wrap her head around.<p>

She withdraws her arms from Maura and places her hands over her  
>face.<p>

Jane begins crying uncontrollably.

A frightened Maura tries pulling Janes' hands downward, "Jane...Jane...  
>...what is it? Maura says slowly, trying not to panic. As she pulls<br>Jane's hands she starts kissing her all over her face, as if to make  
>the very pain go away.<p>

Jane slowly starts to speak. "I...I...I almost lost you...I love you so much...  
>and I almost lost you...but I'm so happy now." A smile comes over Jane<br>face and Maura closes then open her eyes.

Maura: " Oh Jane...I love you... I always have."

They both kiss briefly and wrapped each others' body tight. They  
>both fell into a gentle sleep.<p>

[a half hour later] - door bell rings -

Maura rouses first, and remembers that Ma Rizzoli was to bring over lunch.

Maura says to Jane excitedly "It's your mother!"

Jane: "Its Ma!" a little annoyed yet amused how the 'situation' has put  
>Maura in such an anxious state.<p>

Jane: "Tell Ma I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to wash my face."

Maura leans over and kisses Jane, shaking her head. Exasperated by  
>'her Jane' and the interrupted 'session' she had in mind.<p>

Maura opens the door. "Hi, Mrs Rizzoli." (seeing then taking  
>the lunch sack). "Thanks. That's so nice of you to bring this."<p>

Ma Rizzoli: "Hi dear. I brought you your favorites". Looking around,.  
>"Where's Jane?"<p>

Maura: "She was sleeping..." furrowing her brow - realizing that what she  
>said would be puzzling to anyone without raising the obvious question.<p>

Ma Rizzoli did look a little confused, but decided not to ask the obvious.

Jane walks in.

"Hi ma." Jane goes to kiss her mother.

Ma Rizzoli: "How are you feeling baby? A little better?"

Jane: ..."Yeah...I have two weeks off...and I'm going to make the most  
>of it." (looking over at Maura)<p>

Ma Rizzoli: "That's good sweetheart. You know I worry about you  
>anyway... being a cop. You deserve two weeks and then some.<p>

Ma Rizzolli looks at Maura and says: "And how's my other daughter  
>doing?"<p>

Maura: "Oh...I'm fine. Just trying to stay upbeat...about things".

Ma Rizzoli (waving her hand): "Oh...you both will be fine. Guess who  
>I ran into this morning - Giovanni. He's talking about how glad he<br>is you paid him and...{Jane and Maura look panicked at one another}  
>{violin screech}...and so and so on...then he says that you both make<br>a perfect pair. Well...I was a little lost for words 'cause I had to get to  
>work. But...(pregnant pause)...I told him...(nodding her head)...yeah,<br>they are the perfect friends and perfect pair.

Jane and Maura each look at each other - mouths agape.

Ma Rizzoli: "Well I have to run". She kisses Jane on the cheeks and  
>without skipping a beat, kisses Maura too. "See you two kids later".<p>

Jane and Maura start blinking in unison. After showing Ma Rizzoli out,  
>Jane come to Maura and wraps her arm around her. "This<br>has been one hell of a morning".

"Jane says as she continues  
>to hold Maura tight.<p>

"That's why we need to get away from Grand Central Station for a least  
>a week, wouldn't you say."<p>

Maura looks at Jane whimsically. "Really. Just leave like that. Where  
>are we going?"<p>

Jane: "I don't know - anywhere. Google it...someplace freaky. Yeah.  
>Desperately freaky. But within a five-hour drive so we can get back<br>quickly if we have to." Jane looks at Maura who's giving her the 'I  
>don't know about this look.'<p>

"Come on, Maura, you're good at this. Make it happen. I have to finish  
>that addendum report I promised Korsak. And...I want to leave tonight."<p>

Maura: "Ooo-kay. I'll search 'the Google'...but what type of place...  
>ritzy, backwoodsie..,what?"<p>

Jane shakes her head, smiles and says "Desperately freaky, but relaxing, too."

Maura: "Sounds like a plan. Let me handle it then. [moves towards her laptop]

Jane decides to call Korsak and leaves a chilling but factual description of the  
>'infirmary-Hoyt-self defense-rescue damsel in distress' ordeal. She was angst<br>and stressed prior to the getaway plan. Now she was articulate and forthright.  
>She however neglects to tell Korsak of her and Maura's immediate plans.<p>

Maura: "Alright...I found it Jane!"

Jane comes over and takes a look at the website. "Lesbia-licious'. where your  
>fantasies come true. gym. walking paths. Zen rooms. spa and bathing pools.'<br>Wow. Can we get it?"

Maura: "We got it, sweetheart!" [as she plants a warm, wet kiss on her  
>soon to be hot-mess of a lover]<p>

"Let's start packing" they say in unison.

The hour and a half drive was long enough for Jane and Maura to contemplate the freedom of the ride  
>away...away from others and into each others' arms. The latter made them feel anxious however,as the GPS locator indicated two miles ahead. Their silence said it all.<p>

They both exhaled slowly pulling up to the gate. "I'm surprised. 'Lesbia-Liciou's must be two or three times the size that I originally thought" Jane observes. The guard asked for their registration number and names. They are directed to drive toward the Gold and Platinum chalets.

"Wow. Only fitting for a...honeymoon..er...whatever this is" Jane says sheepishly. Maura gives Jane a pursed-lipped smile and a raised eyebrow.

A stately high ceiling room greets Jane and Maura, complete with two fireplaces and a Japanese-style soaking tub. It was a welcome sight for the two and they felt instantly at ease, at home. Both were starved but Maura wanted to attend the last Zen class of the week which gave Jane a chance to survey the grounds.

Maura reminded Jane to wear the platinum bracelet. "Be back in about an hour, babe" Maura says. They kiss briefly, then part ways.

Jane takes the luscious walking path and is intrigued with the concentric wall formation, semi-camouflaged with vegetation climbing the outer walls. Still strolling, Jane hears someone call "Hey, butch". Jane slowly turns and sitting on an alcove bench, Jane greets the person.

Jane wanting to be friendly, responded light-heartedly; "Well...how did you know?"

"It's my job to know. Hi. My name is Amanda. I'm one of the proprietors...you know..like...I run a few things around here. You must be new?"

Jane: "That's right, first half-hour as a matter of fact."

"Come and have a seat - I'll show you around in a minute. Right now I'm trying to persuade my friend Randi that's it's okay to be a 'stud' only...you know. What's love got to do with it, right?"

"Hi...I'm Jane" as she takes a seat along side of Randi.

Jane: "You mean, you're getting a little...somethin'-somethin'...and you have a _problem_"

Amanda interrupts..."She's getting a _lot_ of somethin'-somethin'...and every things' paid for...tsk,tsk."

Randi looks down at the ground, then raisies her head, "Listen, I don't need two people making fun of my condition, so...'leave me alone', she says mockingly, but with a hint of sadness.

"Come Jane, let's leave Randi 'alone'" Amanda says while rising to her feet. "Butch up! Randi. I'll be back in a few."

Randi: "Yeah, yeah...nice meeting you Jane. And welcome"

Amanda and Jane start to leave. "Hope you don't have that problem, Jane."

"No...no, I don't" Jane says promptly. But the fact she had to think about it for a nanosecond bothered her.

Amanda: "Here we are" - approaching her 'Up all Night' canopied establishment - "Have I got some goodies for you!"

"I don't know, have you?" Jane giving a witty retort.

Amanda smiles quickly at Janes' response. "Okay then...here's an MP3 player you hook up in your suite. I like to introduce and educate everyone about smooth-jazz. Not 'traditional', not 'New Orleans' or 'free-style', but 'smooth-jazz'. Jazz that knows where its going. Here's the playlist (handing Jane a sheet of paper). I'll guarantee you will love it. Or it at least set you up for the rest of your stay."

[Playlist: 1. Breezing (George Benson), 2. Angela -Taxi Theme (Bob James),  
>3. Perfect Moment (Peter White), 4. Heart Strings (Earl Klugh), 5. Enter My Dreams (Kenny Loggins), 6. Pretty World (Earl Klugh), 7. Promenade (Peter White), 8. San Diego (Peter White), 9. Waiting for Cathy (Earl Klugh), 10. I'll See You Again (Earl Klugh),<br>11. View From Your Window (Peter White) 12. Just Between Us (Norman Brown)  
>13. Windy City (Peter White), 14. Spanish Night (Earl Klugh),<br>15. Come What May (Patti Labelle)  
>.patti-labelle/tracks/come-what-may-38348752]

"Remember, everything's free - you're 'platinum'", Amanda says, subconsciously admitting that she likes the elegant beauty. "Then we have the bathroom stuff - the Japanese soaking tub is 'after you shower'.

Then we have Sativa and Indica, baked form or traditional. Sativa makes your silly. Indica is lights-out. Have to be careful. Then we have the strap-on."  
>"Safest is the 6-incher, with leather or knit harness. And...that should do it. Any questions?"<p>

Jane is steady blinking her eyes, then shakes her head; "No! Wow...this place is the  
>Chit".<p>

"Great...now I can show the gym and the rest of the facilities if you like?" Amanda offers.

"No...no. Thank you for your 'assistance'." Jane says. "Tell Randi I hope everything  
>works out for her. And that 'love' does have a lot to do with it."<p>

Amanda nods..."You're right. I hate to see butches cry, though. It's like two butches  
>hooking up - it's not natural."<p>

They both laugh.

"Is there room service this late?" Jane asks.

"Girlfriend...'platinum' is 24/7."

"Good to know" Jane says as she bids goodbye to her new acquaintance/proprietor/  
>butch buddy.<p>

Jane samples the music while trying to configure the MP3 player to the amplifier. She  
>checks the time but fights the urge to call Maura. A half-hour later Jane has the music<br>turned up.

Maura finally walks in and likes the ambience the music is providing.

Jane: "You like it. Instrumental mostly - smooth jazz. Two vocals."

Maura: "Sounds nice. Where'd you get it?"

Jane: "Complimentary gift from the proprietors - comes with the 'platinum grade'.  
>Room service is also free. Would you like to do the honors.?"<p>

Maura: "Oh no. You tell me what you want...then I'll order...how's that?"

"Sounds 'Maura'". Jane says as she plants a kiss on Maura's lips

Maura: "I learned a lot tonight. It was just me and the doctor. She is a sociologist."

"No one else was there"? Jane asked.

Maura: Well...no...well, what usually happens is that she schedules this time knowing  
>that it will be slow and therefore she mostly has the Zen room to herself. That is until<br>someone like me pops in. I liked it though. We got into some deep discussions."

"Okay..before you start...let's order, eat, shower, then soak, and..er..whatever comes  
>after that. You up for it?" Jane insists.<p>

Maura: "Yes, yes, yes!"

Jane: "Hmm...that must have really been a deep conversation. {cough - clearing her  
>throat}, speaking of deep...I got some really good, no great goodies too, but (deciding<br>against it right now)...I'll show it to you later.

Maura: "Ooo-kay. Sounds interesting. What would you like to order?'

[LATER: the Japanese-styled soaking tub]

"Why didn't you want to shower with me," Maura pouts to Jane.

"Because I didn't want to slip and fall. Besides, I'm looking at what I want right now."  
>Jane says while staring at Maura's breasts as they rise and fall. Jane is aroused now<br>but trying very hard not to show it."

Maura notices Jane's involuntary reverse sucking of air with a faint 'suuuss' sound.  
>Maura decides to turn her wet, glistening back to Jane. This action<br>astonishes Jane to no end.

Jane decides to get even with Maura and approaches her. While Maura holds both  
>hands onto the edge of the tub. She watches as Jane moves towards her. Maura's<br>eye furrow as she eyes Jane intensely. Jane dips beneath the water. With the  
>help of the bouyancy of the water, Jane moves her hand along Maura's legs, then<br>thighs, then hips.

Jane suddenly thrusts Maura's lower body out of the water with one hand, and promptly slaps  
>Maura's behind with the other. Maura gives a loud "Ouch". Jane retreats back to<br>her end of the deep tub.

Maura's eyes are closed now. Still trying to comprehend what just happened as  
>the pain of her backside subsides in the comfort of the water.<p>

Marua's turned perpendicular to Jane. Shaking her head she asks Jane, "What  
>just happened?"<p>

Jane: "What was the 'deep' {quotation fingers} conversation you had with the  
>Zen doctor (acting as if 'nothing' happened).<p>

Maura: "The 'sociologist'...uh...what? Jane! You slapped my ass...(beginning to  
>laugh).<p>

Jane: "I did what? Are you sure...?"

Maura starts splashing water on Jane. As much as she could - lots of it hitting  
>Jane and just as much hitting the floor.<p>

"Okay, that's it Maur. I'm through soaking...look at the mess you've made" Jane  
>says as she lifts herself out of the tub, grabbing her towel and robe. She steals a glance<br>back at a thoroughly confounded, amused, and now aroused lover-to-be.

Maura climbs out of the soaking tub, gingerly stepping through the puddles she made.  
>Patting herself down, she can't wait to confront her 'Jane' with this...'conflict'.<p>

Maura: "Jane..". before Maura can finish, Jane cuts her off.

"Maur…before you start…I just want to say…for every action – there is a reaction. "Jane says with a hint of Maura-speak.

Maura responds suspiciously, "Action…reaction…what are you talking about? You

hit me!"

"I did? Show me. Show me the evidence." Jane says, trying hard to suppress a smile.

Maura begins to speak then closes eyes. She opens them again. "Okay. Action,

reaction. So my turning around…"

Jane interjects…"Yes! Your turning denied me what I had just _told _you I _wanted _to

see.

"You mean…these." Maura says as she slowly opens her robe to reveal a most

luscious set of pink teats. Janes' tongue quickly darts in and out. Reflexively

she steps up to Maura, bends her head down and kisses each areola. They

react and so does Maura, closing her eyes and moaning, bending her head back.

Seizing the moment, Jane kisses Mauras' neck, and slowly starts walking backwards

guiding Maura in her bliss towards the bed. Jane meets the edge of the bed and

lays on her back bringing Maura on top of her.

Jane and Mauras' body intertwined. Jane's sexual organ enlarged. "I felt YOU!"

Maura says in astonishment. This caused Maura to want to _experience_ Jane. She

then unmounts Jane and kisses her way to Janes' core. Then she _KNEW HER._

This sexual experimenting went on all night. So much so that they felt 'separation

anxiety', even though Jane needed a break to drink water, even though salvation

lay ten feet away she did not want to leave her lover, Maura.

**{Four days later}**

Maura and Jane could hardly believe how fast the week at Lesbia-Licious went. They packed slowly. Jane called Amanda, wanting to get the 'extra special goodies' before  
>she left. Maura remembering to get the phone number of the sociologistyoga guru she  
>had grown to admire.<p>

The drive back home was silent. They both reminisced about that their fabulous stay. They fell in love there. Or better yet, they had an appreciation for a love they have finally  
>acknowledged.<p>

Maura reflected on the second session with Dr. Pope. Jane had accompanied her this  
>time but she had eaten some 'goodies' that put her in a strange – for Jane – inquisitive<br>mood. She pestered Dr. Pope about research on ovum to ovum fertilization which had been achieved in mice with the resultant fertilization of the egg. Although Janes' excitement over this research was commendable, it wasn't sinking in how it hadn't been achieved on humans just yet.

Jane was actually fascinated, not just high, on how tenacious Mother Nature could be.

Jane and Maura appreciated the Doctors' perspective on equality in lesbian relationships. The doctor said that lesbians tended to treat each other as equals, regardless  
>of income. Whereas, in traditional households, it is generally thought that the one who has the<br>most income makes the primary decisions.

This dynamic went a long way in explaining the complex family arrangements of Maura and Jane's family. However, it did not explain how the family mash-up came into being without an explicit and pronounced love affair between the two. They both shrugged it off as fate. They were soul-mates after all.

Finally Maura spoke up. "Jane.. do you think we have to hide…our love for each other?"  
>Jane looks over at Maura, fully understanding the weight of the question. "I don't<br>know, Maur. I kinda think it would be the wisest course of action…then again…Ma  
>might already have a clue. Bottom line...all she wants is grandchildren". Jane says laughing at Maura. Maura laughs too. "I know, huh. But...what about the fellas at work". Maura says, still with a sense of apprehension.<p>

Jane: "I don't want to hide Maura. We're in a state where it's legal to get married  
>if we so desired...so. Are you ashamed, Maura?"<p>

"Nooo." Maura replied indignantly. "Why should I be ashamed. I LOVE YOU!"

Jane smiled. "That's my girl!"

"But we should have a plan, I think". Maura says sheepishly.

Jane: "I think…I think we should go without a plan. Just let it happen. It is what  
>it is.<p>

"But, I want to live with you, Jane. With you…" Maura says, hoping Jane gets  
>the flavor.<p>

Jane: "Ah, yes. I get it. You want Ma to move, or me to move, or Tommy. Which  
>reminds me, how in the hell you let TOMMY move in?"<p>

Maura: "Because. I love you Jane. Which reminds me…how many times will I have to  
>say 'I love you' but rarely hear it from you, sweetie-cakes?"<p>

Jane: "Seriously. You know I love you. Why do have to ask?...just kidding. I LOVE  
>YOU MAURA. I love you Maura. I LOVE YOU MAURA! Now…do you love me enough to do<br>just one favor. I'd like to try that 21st century d*ck. I've been_dying_ to try it. I'm horny  
>just thinking about it."<p>

Maura: "Hmm. I don't know. Amanda says that you might get too used to it. We  
>should take it slow.<p>

Jane: "Amanda said that! My butch mentor sabotaging my game. Wow. But,  
>babe, seriously. I love you. I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you<br>every day. You must know that by now."

Maura: "Ohh. That's so sweet Jane. I…I feel the same way. We have each other  
>and that's all that matters."<p>

Jane: "You got that right. You are my wingman. My soul-mate. My WIFEY! Ha. Ha.  
>And Maura. Just one other thing. I'm still horny."<p>

Maura: "Stop it".

**THE END**


End file.
